


Alone.

by forgetme (graysonatural)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Drabble, Gen, Illness, Pain, Sam - Freeform, Sickness, Tumblr, ill, prompt, sammy - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graysonatural/pseuds/forgetme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden sickness has come over Sam, and nobody is around to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a short little drabble for tumblr. Post-s8. This will _not_ be continued.

Sam doubles over, hand flying to his abdomen. His teeth clench tightly shut, jawline broadening with the muscle tension; and as pain trickles up through his nerves, he has to brace himself against a wall for fear of falling to the floor and being vulnerable. A strangled noise slips from betwixt his teeth. What has caused this sudden overthrow of agony? He wonders, though he’s quickly unable to think coherently, the strain in his muscles creating a haze that’s becoming too much to comprehending anything through.  
Soon, he’s stumbling, reaching for anything that he can grab onto in order to remain balanced. Fortunately for him, he reaches his small motel bed in time for his knees to give out, flopping onto it and attempting to take a deep breath, which doesn’t come as planned—his chest restricts before he can gain a satisfactory amount of air. Sam can only heave short breaths, but at least he’s breathing at all. His gaze moves over to the door.  
Dean hasn’t returned from the store yet with the supplies that they need. Castiel is gone; lost, or perhaps even dead. Sam is alone. He is utterly, burningly, bitterly alone. And with the misery he’s in at the moment, he doesn’t doubt that there’s a possibility that he’ll die alone in this motel bed.  
  
How dull.


End file.
